spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Silvermoon
Club Silvermoon is the club owned by Savantia. It has three levels, the ground floor having the restaurant, the second floor being the party floor (18+) and the top floor holding the strip club (also 18+). HIRING EXOTIC DANCERS: Speak with Queen Savantia if you wish to sign up!' Club Silvermoon' holds a 7 star restaurant on its first floor. The waitresses are full clothed and are very polite. The food consists of: Selection of Mezzes £13.50 per person (Cacik, Piyaz, Humus, Kisir {contains nuts}, Borek, Sucuk) Soup of the Day £4.50 please ask your server for details Borek £5.45 (v) selection of mushroom and cheese filled pastries Mozzarella Salad £6.35 (v) with tomatoes, basil, sweet corn and balsamic dressing Mucver £5.95 cheese and courgette fritter served with cacik dip Artichoke and Asparagus Salad £6.95 with red caviar and lemon dressing Grilled Pigeon Supreme £7.45 with vegetable stir-fry and balsamic infusion Pan Seared Scallops £8.75 with Turkish style artichoke salad and red pepper sauce Mussels Provencal £7.45 with tomato and basil sauce Mediterranean Prawns £8.45 with garlic and lemon butter sauce Sarastro's Home-Cured Gravlax £8.95 with chicory leaves, red onions, capers and lemon dressing Fish Salmon Fillet £16.45 with roast potatoes, mixed peppers, sautéed beetroot, wild rocket and chive & red caviar sauce Sea Bass Fillet £17.45 with mashed potatoes, asparagus, wild rocket and Mediterranean black caviar sauce Sea Bream Fillet £16.25 with asparagus, crushed potatoes, wild rocket and crème légère sauce Dover Sole £25.85 with asparagus, new potatoes, char grilled red peppers, wild rocket and lemon butter sauce Traditional Fish and Chips £13.45 with mushy peas, mixed green leaves and gherkins Meat & Poultry Lamb Anatolian £16.75 slow cooked lamb shank with mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and rosemary sauce Beef Bourguignon £15.45 with mashed potatoes, baby carrots onion confit and red wine sauce Grilled Veal Chop £19.65 with roast potatoes, French beans, garlic confit and port sauce Rack of Lamb £22.75 with dauphinoise potatoes, ratatouille, garlic confit and thyme jus Escalope of Veal Holstein £18.95 with French beans, fried egg, gherkins and veal jus Sirloin Steak £19.95 with chips, mushrooms and slow roasted tomatoes Chicken Breast £15.25 with Mediterranean vegetables, roast potatoes and pomegranate sauce Duck Confit £16.45 with glazed carrots, figs, green lentils and apricot sauce Guinea Fowl Supreme £15.95 with Parisian potatoes, carrots and mushroom sauce Karniyarik £13.45 aubergine stuffed with sautéed onions, garlic, tomatoes and minced beef. Served with pilaf rice and yoghurt dip Vegetarian and Pasta Penne Arrabiata £11.25 (v) with spicy tomato & basil sauce Fettuccine £11.95 with roast vegetables, chicken and cream sauce Savoury Crêpe £10.95 (v) filled with mushrooms and spinach, topped with cheese, tomato and pesto sauce served with wild rocket Seafood Linguine £13.45 with prawns, mussels, calamari, octopus and tomato & basil sauce Linguine Bolognese £12.45 Roasted Vegetables £10.25 (v) served with goat's cheese, pesto and tomato sauce and wild rocket Salads (served as starter, side order or main course) Covent Garden Salad £9.50 lettuce salad with chicken, boiled egg, croutons and Drury Lane dressing Smoked Salmon Salad £11.45 with cucumber, mixed leaves, asparagus, red onions and lemon dressing Mozzarella Salad £5.95 / £9.50 (v) with tomatoes, basil, sweet corn and balsamic dressing Piyaz £9.50 Turkish style bean salad with wild rocket, boiled egg, tomato, red onions and balsamic dressing Sarastro House Salad £4.50 / £8.50 (v) Mixed green leaves with tomatoes, cucumber, avocado, red onions and vinaigrette Traditional Turkish Salad £4.50 / £8.50 (v) with tomatoes, cucumbers, onions, mixed peppers, parsley and lemon dressing Side Orders Mixed Seasonal Vegetables £3.60 Mashed Potatoes £3.25 Chips £3.50 French Beans £3.75 Second floor The second floor is the party room for ages 18+. There isn't much to talk about. Various snacks and alcohol are served and many acts play everyday! This is truly a good place to get drunk and have fun! Third floor The third and final floor is the strip club. It is also 18+ and is all female strippers. Category:SatanicTriton666 Category:Restaurants Category:2017